The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine combusts an air/fuel mixture to generate drive torque for a vehicle. The air is drawn into the engine through a throttle valve and an intake manifold. The fuel is provided by one or more fuel injectors. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture may be initiated by, for example, injection of the fuel and/or spark provided by a spark plug. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture produces exhaust gas. The exhaust gas is expelled from the cylinders to an exhaust system.
An engine control module (ECM) controls the torque output of the engine. For example only, the ECM controls the torque output of the engine based on driver inputs and/or other inputs. The driver inputs may include, for example, an accelerator pedal position, a brake pedal position, inputs to a cruise control system, and/or other driver inputs. The other inputs may include inputs from various vehicle systems, such as a transmission control system.